


On Me

by Anom788



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anom788/pseuds/Anom788
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The farmer tries to befriend a man who moved to town a few months before she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one.

**On Me**

 

It's been a month since I started working on the farm my grandfather left me. I moved from Zuzu City, leaving my shitty job as a manager in a company called Joja. They've been monopolizing the business in all the cities, taking advantage of the economy drop caused by the war that's still ravaging the world right now. It's funny how I almost forgot about it, this town is a beautiful reviere from the cold touch of war and Joja, well except for the little store set up here in town. Safe to say, I won't be setting foot in there anytime soon. I reached the Stardrop Saloon and opened it's thick door, music wafted out of the open door and I smiled.

It's Thursday today, and I will be hanging out with Sam, Seb, and Abby. I looked around and saw the usual customers. My eyes stopped at the scruffy man with the tattered Joja hoodie. He was already at his usual place, sipping at his beer. I felt a strange feeling of guilt as I stared at him. I hadn't talked to him much since our first meeting, when he told me to leave him alone. I wasn't too bothered by it as it was a common thing in the city, but since then I had kept my distance. I knew how hard it was to work at Joja, how utterly mind numbing it is, and still I didn't bother to be a bit nicer to him. I knew better than anyone, that what he needed more than anything is a friend. That's when I decided to try to get to know Shane a little better, no matter what. With that in mind I approached the bar and asked for a drink, Gus handed me one with a smile.

"Hey Gus, C-Can you give a beer to Shane? On me" I asked quietly.

He seemed surprised but then nodded. A little while later my friends appeared and we went to play pool. I heard Gus give Shane the beer and telling him it was from me but I was too far to see his reaction. Next Thursday rolled around, and this time I was late to the Saloon. I quickly ordered a beer but then remembered the promise I made to myself.

"Hey Gus, another one for Shane, on me" Again he seemed surprised but agreed.

"Zoey!" Sam called me over.

I quickly walked to the arcade room with my beer but as I did, I caught Shane's eyes. He was frowning with a confused look on his face, I gave him a small smile then kept walking.

 I had the worst luck. The only place to get decent wallpaper is at Joja. I grumbled to myself as I made my way to the store. When I opened the door I was greeted by a gust of cool air. The place is like any other Joja shop you'll find in the city. It's almost like they're making everything familiar to make people complicent. I approached the red-haired lady sitting by the cash register.

"Hey where do you keep your wallpaper?" She raised her tired eyes to look at me.

"Aisle 9" she muttered.

"Thanks" I gave her a smile and turned to find where Aisle 9 even is.

I counted as I walked row upon row of products. Ah, there it is. I briskly went to the back where different types of wallpaper were displayed.

"Hey what are you doing here?" An annoyed voice hissed behind me.

I turned to see Shane. I didn't hear him come up beside me.

"I-Im looking for wallpaper" I said, pointing to the display.

"Hmm…" He muttered something under his breath.

"What?" I asked, trying to hear what he's saying.

"The green one is pretty popular" Too say I was shocked was an understatement.

"Oh, ok thanks" I didn't know what to say. We stood around awkwardly for a moment.

Shane looked around to see if anyone was looking, before turning back to me.

"Hey, why do you keep buying me beer?" He asked curious and confused.

"Because… well honestly I wanted to be your friend" Shane snorted disbelivingly.

"No really, I… think we might get along" Shane didn't look convinced.

"You should stay away from me"

Through his grumpy exterior he had a strangely sincere expression like he was trying with all his might to convince me… or maybe convince himself he wasn't worth the effort. Maybe I'm just reading too much into this and he just wanted me to leave him alone.

"Give it a chance, you might be surprised" I coaxed.

Before he could argue any further, a loud deceptivly cheery voice surprised us both.

"Shane, I'm not paying you to chat with our customers" He said it as if he was scolding a child.

I quickly butted in "Shane was just helping me pick out a wallpaper" I pointed to the green one.

"I'll take that one, can you pack that for me, hon?" Shane raised a brow but played along, he rolled it and carried it to the cashier.

I turned to Morris "Your the manager right?" I asked though it was pretty obvious.

"Yes, I am" He said with pride, puffing out his chest.

"I have to tell you that you have such nice and helpful employees here that I might stop by more often" I said as sweetly as I could.

Morris practically lit up at my words. After talking a bit more and a brief explanation about applying for membership I finally reached the cashier. Shane wasnt there, I assumed he went back to work. The girl rung up my purchase and I returned to my farm. I once again found myself in the Saloon, I got my usual beer and sat down beside Shane. He didn't aknowlege me instead he took a sip of his own drink. I'm not usually here on Friday's but I had an urge to come here, if I'm being honest a part of me wanted to see Shane. The place was packed as most of the townsfolk was here.

"Hope you didnt get into too much trouble" I broke the silence first.

"Nah, for some reason my boss praised me today, gave me a good job today, Shane" He slurred, trying to copy Morris.

I laughed and for a moment I thought I saw him smile, just a little. We settle into a compatible silence as we enjoyed our drinks. Since then I made it a habit to stop by the Saloon more often. Shane tried to convince me to stop hanging out with him but eventually he stopped, realizing I was here to stay and I was.

A year had passed since I moved to this town. My farm was doing well and I felt like I was doing my grandpa proud. My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Your not going to dance are ya?" he teased from beside me.

I turned to Shane in his usual tattered hoodie. "Even if I could get a partner, I'm not intrested" I replied, taking the drink he offered me.

"Hear, hear" He raised his glass and drank deeply, I did the same.

I told him that I couldn't get a partner but not that I had someone I wanted to ask. Then again, I was content with observing the flower festival from the sidelines. When it was over, Shane and I went to the lake by his house. I sat down on the pier as Shane quickly popped into his house to get the drinks. We sat there together with our feet in the water, looking up at the night sky. My life has never been better.

Tomorrow I'm looking forward to playing Solorian Chronicles with Sam and Seb, then maybe try to beat Journey of the Prairie King with Abby again. There's always something to look forward too, unlike my old life in the city. I had no friends, always immersed in work.. I was truly unhappy. The last straw was my promotion, what should have been a happy thing only filled me dread. More work for a little more pay. I remember running to my office, having a what can be considered as a panic attack. Then as I was trying to calm down, I saw my grandpa's letter in an open drawer. I don't remember opening the drawer but I felt myself taking it in my hands and breaking the seal. That's when my life changed and I decided to move here.

"Hey, I'm glad you moved here" Shane said, startling me from my thoughts.

I glanced at him to see that he's staring down at his drink, his ears and face red but perhaps it's just the alcohol.

"Yea, me too"


End file.
